Touch systems are well known in the art and typically include a touch screen having a touch surface on which contacts are made using a pointer in order to generate user input. Pointer contacts with the touch surface are detected and are used to generate corresponding output depending on areas of the touch surface where the contacts are made. Common touch systems utilize analog resistive, electromagnetic, capacitive, acoustic or machine vision to identify pointer contacts with the touch surface.
For example, International PCT Application No. PCT/CA01/00980 filed on Jul. 5, 2001 and published under No. WO 02/03316 on Jan. 10, 2002, assigned to SMART Technologies Inc., assignee of the present invention, discloses a camera-based touch system comprising a touch screen that includes a passive touch surface on which a computer-generated image is presented. A rectangular bezel or frame surrounds the touch surface and supports digital cameras at its corners. The digital cameras have overlapping fields of view that encompass and look across the touch surface. The digital cameras acquire images looking across the touch surface from different locations and generate image data. Image data acquired by the digital cameras is processed by digital signal processors to determine if a pointer exists in the captured image data. When it is determined that a pointer exists in the captured image data, the digital signal processors convey pointer characteristic data to a master controller, which in turn processes the pointer characteristic data to determine the location of the pointer in (x,y)-coordinates relative to the touch surface using triangulation. The pointer coordinate data is conveyed to a computer executing one or more applications programs. The computer uses the pointer coordinate data to update the computer-generated image that is presented on the touch surface. Pointer contacts on the touch surface can therefore be recorded as writing or drawing or used to control execution of applications programs executed by the computer.
Although the above touch system works extremely well, since the fields of view of the cameras are arranged to encompass the entire touch surface, camera resolution has placed a limit on the size of the touch system that can be made.
In many environments such as in teaching institutions, very large scale touch systems are desired so that visible presentations can be made to large groups. A very large scale touch system created from a series of side-by-side mounted touch panels has been considered. Although this touch system provides a larger touch surface, the touch surface is not continuous due to the individual frames surrounding the touch surfaces. Also, tracking pointer movements from one touch surface to another is cumbersome and user unfriendly. As will be appreciated, improvements in very large scale touch systems are desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for tracking a pointer across multiple overlapping coordinate input sub-regions defining a generally contiguous input region and to an interactive touch system incorporating the same.